


Because I Said So

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Obedience, not really dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he hadn't yet been forgiven for making Severus beg. Not that it was a grudge or that Severus was really actually angry, because anger and plotting were two separate things. It was just a sense, an idea, and if Draco had learned nothing else during the war, he had learned something reasonably like patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Said So

He knew he hadn't yet been forgiven for making Severus beg.

Not that it was a grudge or that Severus was really actually angry, because anger and plotting were two separate things. It was just a sense, an idea, and if Draco had learned nothing else during the war, he had learned something reasonably like patience. When they sat down to tea and Severus dosed his cup with something from a vial, he figured that the time had come for whatever it was. He supposed he might have asked questions, but this was interesting. It was rather like pretending still to be Severus's student or a woman or any other particular role he might like to try on and shrug off easily. Obedience wasn't always on his list, but he thought that tonight it might be interesting to try.

Reaching forward, he lifted his cup and saucer and brought it to his lips, watching Severus over the rim as he easily drank from it. There was a hint of licorice to it, and a swirling sort of tingle that began at his lips and slowly began to spread from there.

Damn.

Still, Severus watched him, watched him spiral down with the taste of fresh something, something that tasted of anise and mint, perhaps rosemary. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was creeping into the edges of his consciousness, making him cold and hot slowly from the inside out. Perhaps it wasn't entirely a surprise when he dropped his cup, the demitasse shattering against the hardwood floor, the sound loud in his ears. He could feel the weave of his clothing, and it brushed, ached, made him whimper as he looked across at Severus, not knowing what to do, exactly, but knowing that he had done this on purpose, and Severus never did things halfway.

"You will do exactly what I say," Severus said quietly, intoning it firmly as he watched Draco. "Starting now."

Oh. _Oh_ , that was... quite distinctly evil, and he could feel himself shaking in response to the drug, to the feel of everything around him. Even the air seemed to brush against him, too cool, too... something, like fingers thrilling along his wrist and the nape of his neck. "Yes, sir."

"If you disobey me, I will assume you're bored of playing along, and we stop." Stop what? Stop playing, stop fucking, stop.... stop? No, he hadn't screwed up that badly with the begging. Surely not.

He couldn't stop shaking, but he managed a nod all the same, looking across the table at him. Everything seemed brighter, less clear, and his lips parted again, tongue rasping against his teeth, voice hoarse when he managed. "Yes, sir."

"Come with me upstairs." There was the gorgeous option of being tied to a bed, if they went upstairs. Yes, that would make everything easier, make it bearable because then he would just need to subject himself to whatever Severus wanted. Simple, and so easy, and Draco really wasn't stupid enough to think that he would make it that effortless. It wasn't the point, after all. He reached out slowly and took Severus's hand when it was offered, gasping when the pads of those long stained fingers brushed against his palm.

Oh, Merlin.

He wasn't going to be able to do anything but squirm and feel and twist like a puppet on a string, while Severus tried to get him to comply. He managed to start up the steps with him, every muscle sluggish and fever hot, like the touch of fingers to palm, unexpected, maddening. "You're already quite hard."

God. He hadn't even noticed, not really, because everything, absolutely every firing nerve, seemed to calling for his attention. His skin broke out in gooseflesh and he gave a shuddering breath, and then another, eyes on Severus. Yes. Yes, he was hard, and now that he was aware of it, the feeling was growing impossible to ignore. It shook him to the core, and the sudden stark awareness that Severus was undoubtedly going to ask him to do more than just _be_ was a vaguely horrified thought at the edge of his mind.

"Get into the bedroom and take off your clothes. Immediately." No arguing, only obedience, that was all Severus was asking for. Just. And that was a lot, that was a horrible thing to ask of Draco, for him not to question and veer, not to want to say something.

Even licking his suddenly dry lips was an experience in sensation, making him shudder. There was only one reply, obviously; giving it seemed difficult somehow. "Yes, sir." Yes. Yes, because that was the answer. It was the only answer, and he stepped forward, already reaching to unbutton his shirt. They were pearl, and the edges felt sharp against the pads of his fingers, the cushion of the material not enough to keep him from gasping to get through it. This, it was a great deal more difficult than he had thought it would be. It was an exercise just to keep going, not to stop and give up entirely, and then Severus started to tap his foot impatiently on the floor.

Every seam, every stitch, every button was an effort, an experience, and he couldn't hurry nearly so much as he might have without the addition Severus had made to his tea. Still, he managed it somehow, managed to get himself bare and to the bed.

Fucking god above. It was a Turkish riot of utter, utter insanity. Silks and velvets and cottons, and he wasn't sure he could survive this, not when he laid back and felt the different sensations slide across his skin. It made him a whimpering mess, and he didn't know how long he could do as he was asked.

"I want your hands above your head, Draco. I want them not to move until I tell you you can move them." He wasn't touching Draco yet, just standing at the end of the bed fully dressed with his arms crossed over his chest. It made Draco want to hiss because that, the way he stood, it was one of the ways that turned him on the most. Just seeing him like that made him hard, made him weak in the knees, made him want to do whatever he was told, and so he obeyed. The wood of the headboard was rough, but he managed somehow to wrap his hands around it and hold on.

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He circled to the side of the bed, and idly dragged a hand over Draco's chest, like he was checking dried herbs for dryness. He panted his way through it, aching, almost unable to bear that single, steady touch. The idea of it continuing seemed difficult, impossible, he didn't know what, and yet.

And yet.

"Tell me what that feels like." He repeated the gesture, expression schooled, no hint to Draco of what he wanted except compliance.

That was going to be the most difficult thing; obeying, when everything felt... so much. Too much, and he whined, licking his lips again before managing to pull himself together enough to speak. "Strong." His voice was hoarse. "Too... too much. I can feel everything."

"More. What does too much feel like?" His fingers strayed from bored stroking, to tweak Draco's left nipple tightly. He couldn't stop himself from whimpering, his hands tightening on the headboard, and he panted his way through it, unsteady aching breaths that made him, made him.. he didn't know.

There was only one word for it. "Overwhelming. Too much. Too much, it's..." He couldn't keep back the little sounds, whines and whimpers, pleading noises. "Oh. Sir!"

"Shhh. Tight hold on that headboard. I'm going to fuck a new hole into you before this is all done, and I want you to think about every moment, every touch." He stepped back, stopped touching Draco entirely, and started to slowly unbutton his robes.

Oh, fuck. Maybe he even said as much, and he wanted to stop. He wanted to say no, and yet he also wanted to do as he was told. Conflicting desires were nothing new in Draco's world, but this terrified him just a bit. Maybe even quite a lot, because just the shift and touch of velvet prickling against his skin made him want to yell. The idea of stretching around Severus's dick...

Fuck.

"Be quiet for a moment," he goaded gently, setting his outer robe aside carefully, before starting at his shirt.

Quiet. Quiet, quiet, and he had to bite down on his lip to even begin, and that. That was, it hurt. It hurt, brought tears to his eyes, made Severus fuzzy just to see, but he managed it. Somehow.

Barely.

"You can make noise now," he granted as he stepped back closer to Draco, naked again, and it broke from him in a rush, little whimpers and sounds, nothing he could hold back given permission. With the first touch of a hand brushing against him, he moaned and tried to arch away from it, fingers just barely retaining their hold on the slats.

"If you let go, I stop," Severus reminded him, shifting, sliding his hand down to Draco's hip.

He wanted him to stop. Wanted it to be over, and he didn't, because he wanted... more than anything, he wanted to please. He wanted to feel, and he felt everything, too much, so much, and maybe he was saying it, maybe he was begging for it, hot and the stinging in his eyes could be tears or sweat. He couldn't be sure. "Please. Pleasepleaseplease."

"Shhhh. I'm making this quick, and it feels like forever, doesn't it?" He was smiling as he asked it, wrapping fingers around Draco's dick.

Forever, eternity, and his entire body slammed upwards, and that. That sound, it couldn't be him, that sound. It was too much, far too much, and he was begging, pleading desperately, and he didn't know if he could bear it.

"Remember." It was hard to remember what he even needed to remember, but he clenched his fingers, rough wood under his palms as Severus knelt on the bed, wand in hand.

All he had to do. All he had to do was obey. Obey, and keep holding on, and he wasn't sure what the reward for that was, not really, or maybe he just couldn't remember it, and then he screamed because that was. That was much too much, magic like electricity and he thought that he wouldn't be able to do it. Couldn't, but Severus wanted him to, and that as much as anything seemed to be the whole of reality at that moment. He focused on that, on Severus's wanting, on the urge to obey that was down at him. Another flick of Severus's wand, and it arched through him again, unreal feeling that was then slid over top by a touch of fingers to the inside of his thigh.

Merlin. Fuck, fuck, it was, it was too much, and he couldn't stop begging and pleading, writhing beneath Severus even as he came over him. "I can't. I can't, I can't, I..."

"Do not let go," he said again, firmly, hard enough to make Draco want to block his ears, but it didn't work. Nothing worked for that, and then fingers on the inside of his thigh slid up to cup his balls and the world spun into something bright and terrible in him. For a moment, he thought that it was over, that he had come, and then he came to himself enough to realize that Severus was holding him carefully, fingers tight in all the right places, and all he could do was let loose a whimper and continue to shake.

His hands never once so much as loosened. "Perfect. Tell me how that feels." An order again, and he repeated the gesture, squeezing and releasing.

"Sir." Sir. Sir, sir, and he rolled his head back and forth and he didn't, he couldn't, he just... "Sir."

When he felt Severus utter the loosening spell, he thought he was going to explode, split from the inside out and die in a shower of feeling. He knew that he was talking, begging, screaming, moaning, fuck all knew what he was saying. It was too much, and then there were hands on his knees and Severus was coming over him, and he was going to die, he knew it, die of it all, and maybe he said that, too. It didn't matter, didn't stop anything, because he could feel it, Severus snubbing his dick into place between his slick cheeks, and Draco tried to open his eyes. He tried to watch, or more perhaps he tried to allow Severus to _see_ him, see to the core of him, see what would happen when he came inside and drove him out of his mind with sensation.

And then Severus did push in, slowly, or too fast, it all felt too much, too intense, too quick, and he almost let go then. He almost let go, and never mind the howling, begging noises he was making that Severus seemed not to care about or not to mind. His fingers tensed and then loosened, and he came so close. So close, because he thought the heavy stretch of it, the feel of his entire body giving in to that invasion, might kill him.

Might. Might, but he somehow managed to hold on, and the velvet beneath him, the satin crushed against his left hip, the pluck of those long fingers at a nipple all combined and coalesced into an orgasm so fucking powerful he was fairly certain that he died.

He was still breathing when it was over, and Severus was murmuring spell words that weren't entirely familiar. Maybe it was his hearing that was unfamiliar. He wasn't sure. Nothing seemed certain, his entire body aching, throat sore, and he was still sweating, the cool waft of air in the room making him shiver.

His fingers were still wrapped so tightly around the headboards that he could feel his knuckles creak.

"You may release that." He could see Severus glance up, and felt fingers touch his shoulder. His skin didn't burn at the touch, flare with sensation, but it did ache. "You did very well, Draco."

Ah, and he was still very much himself. Severus, that was, leaning over him, mouth curled up just at the edges, eyes heavy-lidded and just a bit sadistic in the way they raked over him. He was such a devious bastard. If Draco had known this sort of thing would be the result of sleeping with him, he would probably have spent more time trying to seduce him sixth year instead of being a frankly appalling little brat. "I... am glad you think so."

"We'll be making a very pretty galleon on that potion. Diluted, of course." Oh, oh, of course. Now that his hands were free, he wanted to bat at him, smack him, except everything hurt too much. The look in his eyes seemed simply wicked.

"Bastard." Ah, but Severus was his bastard, and so when he draped himself over Draco again, he couldn't find it in him to protest that much. Then again, the groove of his hip felt suspiciously sticky, and he narrowed his eyes, looking at him threateningly. "You didn't."

"I did," Severus confirmed, setting his other hand on Draco's shoulder as well, in a faintly gummy slick greeting. "You obeyed me quite well. You surprised me."

On the one hand, the ass had wanked off on him while he was still half-stupid. On the other hand, the praise was... quite enjoyable. "You begged for me."

"Don't let that give you too many more ideas," he half-growled. but it was unfortunately giving Draco ideas already. He managed to dredge up what was undoubtedly a brilliant smile from somewhere, and it was clear from the faint widening of those murky dark eyes that he knew it was much too late.

"I've already lost, haven't I?" He sighed, falsely put upon for a man who'd just tested a potion on his lover.

"Oh, yes," Draco agreed, and settled in carefully. He ached and he clearly needed to bathe, but he didn't have the energy to move, and he had just been handed such a wonderful opportunity.

It always felt quite good to win. Even just a little.


End file.
